Gift, For Me ?
by Hunny-Latte
Summary: Fic by Hi-chan/Hari Valentine sudah dekat. Nami, punya rencana untuk menyelenggarakan pesta dansa di kapal Thousand Sunny. Bagaimanakah pestanya? Akankah Luffy lambat laun akan mengerti apa arti sebenarnya hari VALENTINE?/Bad On Summary/RnR,please?/LuNa


**Halo,semua~... ^w^**

**Ini fic kedua saya sekaligus fic pertama saya dari fandom One Piece! deg-degan plus plus dah!**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mau review dan reads fic saya,huwee~ T^T**

**Hahaha!Daripada kita mikirin hal GaJe dan GaPe dan GaYus (Tambunan *dihajar Pak ,pak!*) dan blabla *PLAKK*,mendingan kita mulai saja fic-nya.**

**I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Gift,For Me?**

**Rated : Bisa berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu**

**Disclaimer : One Piece selama-lamanya punya Eiichiro Oda-sensei!**

**Author : Hi-chan alias Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan**

**Warning : Ricuh,alur mirip sinetron,ancur,gaje,typo berkeliaran,humor garing,kata-kata kepotong-potong (mungkin?), AU, OOC, banyak A/N dimana-mana**

**.**

**.**

Nami's POV

Kau tahukan apa itu Valentine?Hari kasih sayang yang hanya bisa dilakukan setiap setahun akan memberi dan menerima hadiah untuk dan dari orang yang spesial bagimu atau orang yang ,permen,boneka teddy bear,semuanya berwarna pink (aku berharap sih,ada nuansa 'Orange'-nya ~).Setidaknya,itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang ?Boro-boro dapat 'kado',dapat perhatian dari 'orang itu' saja rasanya 'gak mungkin'.

End of Nami's POV

.

.

"Ohayo,minna".Seorang gadis berambut orange menyapa sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Pagi, biasanya,kau terlihat can-" yang menerima hadiah-alias bogem mentah- dari Nami (alias Sanji siMesum *dihajar Sanji*) hanya bisa meratapi perutnya lantaran berusaha memeluk Nami.

"Dasar",ujar Nami seraya mendengus kesal.

"Yo, pagi ini,dan sepertinya aku yang menang Usopp!Shishishi~",ujar kapten bodoh *BLETAK* alias Luffy.

"Biarpun aku kalah,aku tidak bohong Luffy!Jelas-jelas 'Hantu Bermata Tiga Berkaki Satu' itu ada!Aku saja dulu pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri waktu masih tinggal di desa Syrup",itulah ucapan dari mulut siPembual,Usopp.

"Kalau begitu,baca artikel ini!",ucap Luffy tak-mau-kalah sambil menunjuk sebuah artikel berjudul 'HANTU'.

"Gak ada 'Hantu Bermata Tiga Berkaki Satu',yang ada itu 'Hantu Bermata Satu Berkaki Tiga',tahu!Uwee~",Luffy meledek Usopp.

"Tumben kau bisa baca,!PLOK PLOK PLOK",Usopp malah sweatdrop dan bertepuk tangan.

"Shishishi,Arigato gozaimasu~" Luffy hanya cengar cengir kayak orgil.

"Eh,apa?Ha-hantu?Kyaa~!".Chopper pipis di celana sambil lari-lari ,pipisnya muncrat kemana-mana,bahkan kena wajah Zoro yang lagi tidur pulas (Author : Yuck,menjijikkan!XD).

"ZzzZ... Hah?Ada air di wajahku?Ah,mungkin tadi ,aku masih ingin tidur ...",dan Zoro pun tidur lagi. ewww...!

"Ckckck,kau ini tidak SUPER, lelaki sejati tak pernah buang air kecil di aku,dari bayi aku sudah bisa buang air di WC!",seru Franky membanggakan dirinya dengan pose alay.

"Yohoho,bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah menghitung berapa kali aku buang diriku ini hanya tulang ,skull joke~",seru si MTM (Manusia Tengkorak Mesum) kita,Brook.

"Fufufu,selalu ramai seperti biasanya",ucap Robin sembari membuka lembaran berikutnya dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sudahlah,kalian jangan ribut!Apalagi kau Lu-CTIKK",Nami menghentikan kata-katanya dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hn,kenapa Nami?Aku mau diberi uang,ya?Yahoo~ternyata kau baik juga!",Luffy memeluk Nami.

BLETAKK!

"Untuk apa juga aku memberi uang padamu?Tak ada gunanya buatku?Begini,aku punya ide teman-teman!" ujarnya setelah memukul dahi sang kapten.

"Ide apa?",tanya yang lain bergaya puppy eyes,minus Robin dan Zoro yang tidur pun dibangunkan (baca : disembur) Franky-oleh Cola- yang bergaya 'Mbah Dukun'.Alhasil,Zoro pun bangun dan menggelepar (?).

"Kalau begitu apa idenya?" tanya yang lain P.E.N.A.S.A.R.A.N #D'Bagindas mode: on#

"Nah,bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta?",usul Nami.

"Hah,pesta?" yang lain pada cengo kecuali Robin yang hanya menatap sekilas, lalu berkonsentrasi lagi pada bukunya.

"Iya,benar.'Kan Valentine 3 hari lagi, kalau kita adakan Pesta Dansa kalian setuju?",tanya Nami.

"Heh,tunggu!Parentine itu apa?",tampaknya Cuma Luffy sendiri yang tak tahu arti Valentine. dasar kapten tak berpendidikkan!

"Bukan 'Parentine',tapi 'Valentine'! Valentine itu adalah hari dimana orang-orang saling memberikan hadiah pada orang yang dia sayangi,bahkan yang dia cintai",jelas Nami panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume*plakk* abaikan yang terakhir.

"Ooh...Kalau begitu,aku sudah punya orang yang kusayangi,dong!",ujar Luffy polos.

"HAH?YANG BENAR SAJA?SIAPA?".Teman-temannya hampir tak percaya pada jawaban Luffy,Robin pun hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja ada!Kalian semua,Thousand Sunny, Going Merry,daging,makanan,lautan biru,aku cinta kalian semua!",jawab Luffy dengan tampang Innocent-nya. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Huft~ Maksudnya bukan begitu, yang kau sayangi,yang kau cintai,dan yang spesial dihatimu itu harus ada satu dan dia adalah perempuan!",jelas Nami panjang-lebar-11 meter (?).

"Oh,kalau itu aku tidak mengerti" Luffy semakin cengo. Yah, kalian tau sendiri sang kapten ini, kan?

"Sudah ah,bingung aku menjelaskannya padamu!Jadi kalian setuju tidak dengan usulku?" Nami mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sang kapten hanya membuang muka. Lalu kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak setuju!",Luffy mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kenapa lagi,Luffy?",yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Karena aku lapar...Sanji,makan paginya mana?Huwee~Rasanya aku akan mati",rengek Luffy.

"Iya,rakus!Tuh,sudah kusiapkan untukmu dan yang lainnya!Untuk para lady~**silahkan ke sebelah sini~**" ujar Sanji dengan mata 'kecentilan'-nya. Para _ladies_ hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah koki kapal ini.

'Hu..uft! Dasar koki mesum...' kira-kira itu batin mereka.

Ok, kegiatan berunding bersama itu pun berakhir dengan acara 'MAKAN RAKUS BERSAMA LUFFY' di sepanjang senja.

********** ##### **********

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di dek pun berhembus kencang,menerbangkan topi jerami yang tadi berada diatas -tiba,datang seorang gadis menghampirinya sambil mengembalikan topi tersebut pada sang pemilik.

"Hei, kau melamun seperti itu",ucap sang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nami.

"Ah,Nami!Hehe,tidak saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bingung",jawab Luffy.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Nami.

"Begini,setiap kali aku dekat dengan 'seseorang',hatiku rasanya 'Cenat-Cenut' mirip grup Boy Band yang lagi nge-TOP itu",jawab Luffy dengan innocent-nya. Di saat itu, berputarlah lagu I Heart You-SM*SH di kapal. Saat lirik 'kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu?' Luffy mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nah! Ini maksudku!" ujar Luffy.

"Ada-ada saja,kau!Tapi berarti kau memang suka padanya,Luffy!" jawab Nami seraya terkekeh geli.

"Apa?Yang benar saja?" Luffy semakin cengo.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau jujur saja ungkapkan saja seluruh perasaanmu padanya,sebelum ada yang merebutnya duluan",jawab Nami panjang-lebar.

"Jujur?Tapi aku selalu...aku bingung,Nami!" jawab Luffy meyakinkan Nami.

"Aku juga bingung,tahu!"jawab lama kemudian,entah kenapa air mata mengalir di pipi Nami.

'A-apa yang terjadi?Ke-kenapa air mataku ke-keluar?',batin Nami.

DEG!

Seseorang menyentuh pipi Nami lembut sembari mengusap air itu membuat pipi Nami memerah bak kepiting rebus di restoran seafood (PLAKK).

"Kenapa kau menangis,Nami?Kau marah padaku?",tanya Luffy.

"T-tidak,kok.A-apa ma-maksudmu?A-aku baik-baik saja",jawab Nami gagap.

"Beneran?"

"I-iya,aku tidak berbohong,kok"

"Humm,baiklah kalau begitu"

DEG DEG Nami berdegup saja dia kaget,mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak kaget kalau dipeluk secara tiba-tiba."Lu-luf...fy..."-ketularan gagapnya Hinata ==a-

"Kau marah padaku,Nami?Kalau begitu kau boleh menghajarku aku takkan membiarkan salah seorang dari kru-ku menangis,apalagi kau" ujar Luffy di tengah pelukan mereka.

'Luffy,sebegitu pedulikah kau padaku?Aku yang selalu galak padamu,kau perlakukan aku dengan ,Luffy',ucap Nami dalam hati.

"Hiks...I-iya,te-terima kasih banyak,Luffy",jawab Nami sambil balas memeluk Luffy- memeluk erat-.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hmm,tambahkan 2 butir telur,oke!Kemudian terigu,sudah!Lalu...Hei,dimana gula dan garamnya?",seru Sanji yang sedang asyik-asyiknya memasak,tetapi malah diganggu.

"Woi,siapa yang sudah mengambil gula dan garam-ku,hah?",ucap (baca : bentak) Sanji.

"I-itu,Sanji",seru Chopper ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk Luffy.

"Kau apakan gula dan garam-ku,Luffyyyy~!"

"SUGOIII~Hei,lihat sini,Sanji!",seru Luffy bergaya puppy eyes.

"Apa,HAH?Oh My God!",Sanji teriak gaje ala tidak,apa yang dilakukan Luffy hingga Sanji jadi seperti itu?

"LUFFYYYY~APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?KENAPA MEMBERI MAKAN IKAN DENGAN GULA DAN GARAM,HAH?BAKA!IKAN-IKAN ITU BISA MATI!",Sanji kesal 1/2 (wah,bukan kesel lagi si Sanji) mati.

"Lho,tapi mereka mengambang,kan?Itu hebat,bukan?",tanya Luffy dengan innocent-nya.

"Argh,sudah telambat,mereka sudah mati,Baka!" ujar Sanji seraya menjitak kepala sang kapten yang selalu saja bodoh setelah dijelaskan berkali-kali.

"Aduduh~! Oh,jadi mereka mati,ya?Kasihan~!" ujar Luffy meringis kesakitan seraya menatap iba ikan yang menjadi 'korban'nya.

."BENAR-BENAR BAKA!AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU,POKOKNYA KAU HARUS IKUT AKU BELANJA GULA DAN GARAM KE TIDAK,KAU TAKKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM SELAMA SEMINGGU!",ancam Sanji.

"Yah~Jangan,nanti aku bisa mati!Iya,deh,aku antar ~",Luffy memonyongkan bibirnya.

"KALAU BEGITU,AYO!".

.

.

.

**Bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya?Dan apa persiapan yang lain untuk menyambut pesta Valentine yang akan diadakan Nami?-Author sok misterius-**

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Ancur?Sudahlah,pasrah saja pada Allah Yang Maha Kuasa!Hiks... T^T**

**Kalau begitu,saya cuma ingin ada yang bersedia mereview fic saya ini?**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Hi-chan ^-^**


End file.
